gysoufandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Crossings
Ace Crossings is a 23-year-old defense attorney who first visited the warp -- back when it lead to the office of Phoenix Wright -- at 20 years old, in November and shortly before her birthday. She lives in a suburb somewhere (Ace has never really specified "where" it is except to the few people she's invited over), sharing a residence with the Gesetz natives Geoffry and David Hear. She has been happily engaged to the former since December 3, 2008 and their relationship is believed to have "officially" started around Christmas 2007. Before passing her bar exam, she mentored under the well-known prosecutor Franziska von Karma for a time; it might even be said that some of her ruthlessness in court could be attributed to this. IC History The past is the past and Ace likes to voice this sentiment when people ask about hers, but her tendency to nurse grudges is contradictory and hypocritical, so maybe the past isn't so much the past to her when it comes to forgiving and forgetting. Nonetheless, something made her who she is -- she's done a lot of growing inside their hangouts and out, even if she won't talk about it. Pre-Office Ace honestly hasn't let on much about her past -- though apparently she has a somewhat large family (most of whom followed the popular Crossings fashion trend of white hair) whom, while she is growing more fond of them, tend to drive her absolutely bananas in excess. Thanksgiving brings with it an omnipresent, smothering dread every fall. People don't ask about her life story very often, but the rare times they do they'll be given a lovely gift of five Psyche-Locks and a dry reply for their trouble. As a child, Ace apparently wanted to grow up to be a prosecutor. She also leaked horrible, violent, psychotic undercurrents beneath her goth-loli adorability at ten years old -- at which point her parents seemed to have hit a rough spot in their marriage -- while by twelve she had entirely dropped the "loli" part from her wardrobe and adopted a very hateful outlook on...well, everything, pretty much. It was confirmed at this point that her parents had finally divorced. No one really knows how she developed into the Ace she is today, but she doesn't see much point in dwelling on it; she's here now and that's the important thing! Post-Office/Warehouse Ace Crossings first visited the Wright & Co. Law Offices in late November of 2007 (exact date to come) at the age of 20, still attending law school with a bad tendency to take bets she couldn't win from friends who really weren't good friends. It didn't take long for the people at the office to grow on her, and there was a point she visited every day, bringing sweets with her a good percentage of the time to help warm hearts against the cold winter. The first time she ever really took a deep breath and jumped in was in the infamous Rat Trial, in which a mutual friend of hers and Aoi Hikari's was charged with attempted murder of the Rat King Argus. She acted as the defense's assistant in the trial, backup to aforementioned Aoi Hikari, and the charges were soon proved to be bogus, staged by the true culprit, the King's "right. hand. rat." Slade. It was after this trial that Franziska von Karma offered mentorship to Ace and helped train her to her full potential, even if Ace sometimes didn't...appreciate her methods of teaching. In April of 2008, Ace passed the bar exam and became a full-fledged defense attorney. Stupid trials weren't the only thing she was involved in, though. Meeting Geoffry Hear in early December was a catalyst that led to Pearl Fey and June May adding one more couple of "special someones" to help out to their list, and when the two were hit with a run-by mistletoe planting, initially things didn't go so well. Through whatever series of events, though, they ended up getting together anyways and Ace will easily cite this as one of the best things that ever happened to her. She continued to steadily visit the office, complete with crazy antics and all, until a decision by Phoenix Wright was made to pretty much kick everyone out of the office so he could properly work again. This led to Maya Fey purchasing an abandoned warehouse on Isle de Gambino with the assistance of Noah Roosevelt, which soon became the new hangout of a good portion of the office crew and the new chief dropoff location of the warp, the warehouse aptly named "Gyakuten Souko". Ace's first time to the new place was while she was a zombie for the Halloween 2008 event. She personally prefers the warehouse; much spacier. Her visits at this point were quite more moderated than they were in the office, but she did still visit occasionally and does keep in touch with her friends via the wonder known as the cellular phone. On December 3, 2008, her boyfriend of a year became her fiancee when he proposed to her in the warehouse. They're still working out the kinks in the marriage arrangments, but it'll happen eventually! Ace was eventually handed the case of the State versus Rui Feng, for the charge of the kidnapping and sexual assault of one Ken Amada, a notorious case that Ace will always bitterly reflect on whenever asked about it. Her tendency towards grudges often rears its ugly head during these recollections, especially when describing the conduct of the trial's "audience" throughout the court procedings and investigations. She did win the case when the true culprit was proven to be Jaden Goodman and the charges against Rui Feng were cleared. When Ace caught wind of the mysterious "Dungeon Master", she took it upon herself to try and figure out the case with the help of her family members in law enforcement. With the help of Evalyn DeLuca, Oswald Tadashisuke, Zan Crossings, and Geoffry Hear, they eventually discovered the pattern in the kidnappings and the solution to finding the victims, and were able to locate and rescue the ones who were kidnapped. Ace hasn't been around too much since this, but she'll probably drop by again soon. Personality Ace has changed a lot personality-wise throughout her life -- such is evident by the behavior of her younger incarnations, and even when comparing the way she acted when she first showed up at Wright & Co. to the way she is presently. This growth can be attributed to many things; some just more prominent than others. Pre-Office Again, Ace never really talks about how she acted much earlier than her college years, but brief appearances of younger incarnations of her from farther back in her timeline show changes from a cheerful gothic lolita girl with violent psycho-murderer vibes underneath to a misanthropic, pessimistic punk in just two years. Just from this, it can pretty easily be assumed she's had quite the few radical changes to her personality throughout the years before coming to the office. Post-Office/Warehouse When she first happened upon the doorstep of Phoenix Wright's office, Ace was very shy and well-mannered, if somewhat mischievous at times when coerced. Tendencies to covert perverse thoughts gradually surfaced as she became more known around the place, and she soon became more playful in nature with those who she was more familiar with, though generally she was still softspoken around new faces. She was quietly obsessed with Japanese pop-culture the whole time, and there were rare moments when she could be coaxed into more typical fangirl behavior when around others of her kind. Around the impending time of the bar exam, Ace grew just a little more cynical and never exactly grew out of it; actually, this cynicism seems to have gotten more prevalent since. Thus began the shift towards more overt perverted behavior and bitchy snark when challenged, with a very playful and go-with-the-flow attitude the rest of the time. Her various obsessions with Japanese media now reside proudly at the surface of her person, and she's happy with how she is. Knowing her, it may change again, but Ace seems pretty well-settled in most other aspects now, so maybe the shifts will take a rest for a few years. Family Ace's known family members with confirmed IC evidence or Word of Mod. *Zan Crossings - cousin *Oswald Tadashisuke - cousin *Evalyn DeLuca - cousin *Geoffry Hear - fiancee *David Hear - brother-in-law (to be) *Kellie Hear - sister-in-law (to be) OOC Ace is vaguely in tune with the fourth wall on occasion and her awareness has heightened since the DM case, though she seems to have a separate persona outside of the actual thread that is fully aware of the muns, the posts, Gaia etc etc. Her first name is a pun on her black-white-red appearance and her courthouse claims of having "an ace up her sleeve", plus her love of poker-themed things. Her last name actually doesn't have a pun in it, however as soon as she's married, expect a lot of "Miss Hear" jokes, despite the fact that she hears and listens perfectly well. Clearly this marriage was fate, demanded so by the gods that were displeased that a PW-universe lawyer didn't have a suitably punny name.